


Dancing with Herself

by facetheraven56



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s09e08 The Zygon Inversion, F/F, Selfcest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetheraven56/pseuds/facetheraven56
Summary: Bonnie the Zygon turns up on Clara's doorstep and, well...smut ensues basically





	Dancing with Herself

This is wrong, thought Clara. Totally, utterly wrong. Under no circumstances should she _ever_ ... I mean, surely there must be some Time Lord law against it? She hated the thought of bringing it up to the Doctor, though - it would just be embarrassing for the both of them.

But yet ... Bonnie wasn't her. Well, she _looked_ like her. Which was bad enough, in Clara's opinion. If having sex with yourself was bad, surely having sex with an identical copy of yourself was just below it?

"I...we...we can't do this, Bonnie," Clara stuttered

Bonnie smirked, in exactly the same way Clara sometimes did. She'd turned up on Clara's doorstep, the day after the truce in the Black Archive, presumably for a chat. Clara nearly spit out her tea when she said, quite casually, that she was there to have sex with her. (Or as she so delightfully put it, "I'm here to fuck your brains out")

"Of course we can," Bonnie smiled. "We're not breaking one of your Doctor's time travel rules. We're _completely_ different people."

"But ... but you look like me!"

Bonnie smirked again, and went to lean in close to Clara. "You're forgetting, Clara. I still have access to all your memories. I know what you like..." 

Bonnie grasped Clara's arm lightly, planting a light kiss to the inside Clara's neck. Against her better judgement, Clara's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a soft moan as she stumbled up against the wall.

"I know _how_ you like it, too..." Bonnie continued. The kisses along Clara's neck grew longer and rougher. "And I know _all_ your deepest fantasies..."

Bonnie stopped, then stared straight into Clara's identical brown eyes. "I know, Clara, that if you don't get this chance to have sex with yourself, you'll regret it forever. And I have to turn into Osgood tomorrow..." She spoke the last part in an mock innocent tone, as her hand rubbed up and down Clara's arm. Clara took a deep breath. 

There was no point lying. They weren't connected by pulse any more, but Bonnie was right all the same. Clara had often secretly wondered to herself what it was like ... she'd always thought that, if she wasn't, well, her, she'd absolutely take herself to bed. 

She'd pushed the fantasy deep down, feeling ashamed of it, knowing the opportunity was impossible. And yet ...

"How good are you?" Clara asked Bonnie. "In bed, I mean?"

Bonnie grinned. She pinned Clara further against the wall and purred deeply into her ear: "In this body, I have all your knowledge and ability. It's as close to the real thing as you can get."

Clara gulped. Well, here goes. No use trying to deny that ache between her legs now ... just have to have sex with the Zygon, she thought. The Zygon that looks and fucks exactly like me.

"Okay then," Clara said.

Bonnie did not hesitate. Her lips - identical to the ones in front of her - enveloped Clara's, as hands wandered around shirt buttons and clasps. Clara was instantly lost to the world, barely noticing herself losing more and more clothes, totally focused on how good a kisser Bonnie was. Or, she supposed, how good she was herself. 

Am I that good a kisser? Clara thought briefly, as her shirt came flying off and into a corner of her apartment. Blimey, I should kiss myself more often.

Both down to their bra and underwear, Clara and Bonnie stumbled into the bedroom, desperately trying to shed themselves of their remaining garments. Clara was desperate to see herself naked - although she'd done many times before, in the mirror, this was in a slightly different context.

Bonnie dropped her underwear to her ankles as Clara undid the bra straps, pulling off the whole thing in one movement. Sensing Clara's desire, she stepped back, letting her take in every detail in front of her.

"Fucking _hell_, I'm hot," muttered Clara, stunned. Bonnie had really captured her in every detail. The smooth curve of her hips, the soft skin of her breasts - Clara even noticed a mole on her left leg identical to the one she herself had.

Bonnie smiled flirtatiously. "You are _very_ hot," she said, "I'm so glad I chose this body. But are you gonna just stare at me, or...?"

Clara was thrown back into the present. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, "this is just such an out-of-body experi-umph!" Bonnie resuming snogging the life out of Clara, and she was once again lost, enjoying the feeling of what was technically her own naked body pressed up against her.

Once devoid of her own bra, Bonnie pushed Clara onto the bed with tremendous force, crawling into position above Clara. Clara enjoyed the feeling of her own face smiling seductively down at her. "I know you prefer being on top," Bonnie smirked, "but in a way, you still are..." And with that, she got to work.

"God, Bonnie..." moaned Clara as her Zygon twin attached her lips to her breasts. Bonnie immediately stopped.

"No, Miss Oswald," she purred, and Clara felt a twinge of lust at being called 'Miss', hoping Bonnie would keep calling her that. "I'm not Bonnie. There's nobody here called Bonnie. You will call me _Clara_, and _Clara_ only. Do you understand?"

Clara panted, hoping against hope she'd just get on with it. "Yes," she said.

"Yes _who_?" Bonnie was loving every moment of this.

"Yes...Clara!" As if somehow still possible, Clara felt herself become wetter at moaning her own name. Why did that have to turn her on so much?

Bonnie purred again. "Good Clara..." she said, and resumed kissing along Clara's nipples. "I want you to be fully aware that you are _fucking_ yourself at all times..."

All Clara could do was lie back and enjoy, as Bonnie pleasured her nipples with her tongue and lips, pinning her arms to her side. God she's good, Clara thought. I'm good, she reminded herself.

A few stray fingers made their way down Clara's stomach, rubbing gently along the inside of her legs. Clara gasped and shuddered, feeling Bonnie smile against her breasts. "God...Bo...Clara!," came Clara's moan.

"This would never be enough for you," said Bonnie as she started to kiss her way downwards. "I know what you really want..."

Bonnie's mouth suddenly descended upon Clara's wet lower lips. In that moment, Clara had been nearly convinced she'd died and gone to heaven. Bonnie's tongue curled inside of her, a finger circling lightly around her clit, as above her Clara moaned expletives constantly.

This was it. This was she'd dreamed about, had fantasies about, gotten off to a couple times. Bonnie only utilized Clara's own skill that she'd picked up just by taking her form. 

She forgot about Bonnie, like Bonnie had wanted. There was only her. Clara. Clara was the one eating her out. She was eating herself out, and she was incredible at it. Rules of time be damned - Clara was going to figure out how to do this again.

"FUCK, CLARA!" she yelled, feeling so deliciously wrong for screaming her own name so wantonly. She squeezed the other Clara's head between her soft thighs, determined to not let her go. "DON'T STOP! CLARA!"

And with that, Clara was gone, her own name tumbling from her lips constantly as her orgasm hit. She sunk into the bed, sweaty and spent, letting out a satisfied laugh. Bonnie poked her head up from between Clara's legs.

"Enjoyed yourself, then?" she teased.

Clara sighed. "If I can do that again, somehow, I will."

Bonnie smiled. "I _am_ going to be you until tomorrow, if you can't wait that long..."

Clara smirked, her face a perfect copy of Bonnie's expression. "There _is_ a strap-on underneath my bed..."

"Say no more..." purred Bonnie.

They didn't come out of the bedroom until well after nightfall.


End file.
